Josette Laughlin
Dr. Josette "Jo" Laughlin (born as Josette Parker), is a recurring character in Season 6. Jo is the twin sister of Malachai Parker, the older sister of Joey Parker and three deceased unnamed siblings, as well as Olivia Parker and Lucas Parker. She is a doctor at the university hospital and describes herself as a non-practicing witch, as she has relinquished her magic for safe keeping. This process is reversed in Christmas Through Your Eyes when she reactivates her powers after being given incentive by her twin, Malachai. Jo is a member of the Parker Family, and also a member of the Gemini Coven. History When Jo was 22 years old, her twin brother Kai tried to gut her with a hunting knife. Since then, Jo has a large scar on her stomach. Jo was trying to protect her younger siblings, Luke and Liv, from being killed by Kai since he couldn't become the Gemini Coven's new leader until the other set of twins in the family are dead. She relinquished her magic in a kitchen knife and hid it in a tree stump in their front lawn to prevent Kai from absorbing her magic during the Coven's ritual. During this ritual, their father is able to use his magic to trap Kai in a purgatory dimension and since then has left the coven and her family behind. Eventually, Jo attends medical school to become a doctor. After graduating, she joined the Army as a medic. Eventually she left to teach future medic students. Season Six In'' I'll Remember, Jo is seen teaching some college students, among them are Elena and Liam. Jo asks the class a question and Liam raises his hand instantly but Jo picks on Elena, who answers it confidently, although going off topic. Later on in the episode, she is seen at a college party, she walks up to Alaric who has a flask of blood in his hand. She says to him "Ah, finally someone over 20" and introduces herself as Jo. She then notices the flask in his hand and asks if she could have a drink, to which Alaric answers with "Actually I'm a germophobe.", knowing that there is blood in the flask. Alaric then leaves to make a phone call to Elena. In ''Black Hole Sun, she meets Alaric in the hospital when he brings in a hungover Jeremy. After putting Jeremy on a saline drip. Alaric asks her for some advice and she flirts with him. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Elena invites her to a homecoming party in the cornfield in an attempt to set her up with Alaric. She gets sneaked up on and frightened by a student and mentions to Alaric that she thinks that anything supernatural is 'not cool'. After Tyler causes the accident in the cornfield, she tends to several injured patients even though she herself had injured her arm. Later at the hospital she tells Alaric that she thinks they were meant to meet. Alaric compels her to not to kiss him because the evening was a disaster, he is an alcoholic, and boring. Yet she kisses him for the first time, this proved that Jo can't be compelled. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, ''Alaric asks Elena to find out why Jo can't be compelled. Elena checks her coffee and her bracelet for vervain but Jo figures out what she is doing and tells her that she already knows that Elena and Alaric are vampires because he tried to compel her, she has terrible luck in her love life and has noticed the missing blood bags. Elena asks her if she is a witch but she doesn't comment. She confronts Alaric just as he is leaving for the Mystic falls border and they aren't able to talk so she follows him. He gets thrown into the anti-magic border and she rushes to help him and is able to treat his death wound so he becomes human. Later, he is admitted into hospital and thanks her for giving him his life back. In ''Do You Remember the First Time?, she discharges Alaric from the hospital to be her date for the Whitmore medical fundraiser where she is being honored for patenting a battlefield medical clamp.Damon accuses her for having an advantage because she is a witch but she says that she works hard and doesn't practice magic, and later mentions that she relinquished hers for safe keeping to separate herself from a 'tragically dysfunctional' family. She and Alaric go back to her apartment after the fundraiser and he spots a scar on her abdomen when she is changing her clothes, her asks her if she was in a car accident but she says that she lost her spleen when her brother tried to gut her with a hunting knife. In Fade Into You, In I Alone, In Christmas Through Your Eyes, In Woke Up With a Monster, Jo is seen practicing magic in the Salvatore Boarding House with Liv's help. Personality Jo is described as a tough and accomplished doctor at the university hospital. She demands excellence from her students and has learned the hard way that there’s no room for error in her profession. She is a vegetarian. Physical Appearance Physically, Jo is a very beautiful young woman, with long jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. She stands about 5'10" and has slim and athletic figure. Powers and Abilities Unlike her siblings, Josette is shown to be significantly weaker in her practice of magic, due to being a non-practicing witch for over 20 years, since Kai's attack on their family. She was shown to easily be able to perform cloaking, however short-lived spells, both before relinquishing her magic and after regaining it. However, after 20 years of not practicing, Jo was shown to be much weaker than expected, as she could no longer keep a cloaking spell in effect for more than half an hour. She was also unable to control her magic after regaining it, as she started a fire during practicing that ended up burning Liv's shirt. Her control of limited telekinesis however was more stable as she could keep a book floating in the air as long as she was concetrated. Still, she was unable to revive a small dead plant, much to her frustration. Possibly, the only truly succesfull spell Josette has used so far is the one to make a daylight ring for Elena, after Kai destroyed her previous one. Weaknesses Jo has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Alaric Saltzman Alaric and Jo first met in I'll Remember. They had their first kiss in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Jo finds out that Alaric is a vampire. Later, she saves Alaric from dying at the right time by medical treatment while he was in Mystic Falls and after magic stripped away his vampirism. In'' Do You Remember the First Time?, it is confirmed that they are dating and they share their second kiss. After they started dating, Jo started to fall in love with Alaric. Malachai Parker ''Main article: Jo and Kai Jo and Kai are twins and were the oldest children in their family. In 1994 when they were 22 years old, Kai , killed four of their six siblings and tried to gut her with a hunting knife. Since then, Jo has a large scar on her stomach. While trying to protect their younger siblings, Luke and Liv, from being killed by Kai (Since he was angry that he couldn't become the Gemini Coven's new leader until the other set of twins in the family are dead). Jo tricked him into thinking she would merge her powers with his and let him become the leader of their coven but actually ended up helping their father to imprison him in his hell . Elena Gilbert Elena is Jo's new medical student. She seems impressed by Elena's intelligence and Elena originally wanted to set Alaric up with Jo. She knows that Elena is a vampire. Jo helps Elena hiding her true identity from Liam by changing the medical report of Lady Whitmore. In Fade Into You, Elena saves Jo by giving her blood when Jo was almost killed by her father. Other Relationships *Jo and Liv (sisters) *Caroline and Jo (allies) *Luke and Jo (brother/sister) *Joey and Jo (brother/sister) *Stefan and Jo (friends) *Liam and Jo (student/teacher) *Joshua and Jo (father and daughter) Appearances Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''Let Her Go'' Name Josette is a French girl name. The meaning of the name is `'God Will Increase'`. Trivia * Her given name is Josette Parker but she uses the name Dr Josette Laughlin professionally. Before she appeared in the series her name supposed to be Josie Robles but it was changed. * She is the second female doctor introduced in the series, after Meredith Fell and is also a lot like Meredith, both were love interests of Alaric. * She is a vegetarian & doesn't eat red meat as being a doctor, she's surrounded by blood all day. * She cannot be compelled as she's a witch. * In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, she mentioned that joined the US Army after medical school because of family problems.She later helps patent a battlefield medical clamp. *Kai revealed that he spared Jo because she was his "favorite sister." **However, this may be due to the fact that Jo was needed to complete the ritual for becoming the Gemini Coven's new leader. * Jo is revealed to be Kai's sister and the long-lost sister of Luke and Liv. * She stored her magic someplace safe and thus doesn't practice as a witch. * She stored her magic in the knife that Kai stabbed her with and hid it in a stump in front of her house. * Elena saves her life by healing her with her blood after her father tried to kill her so if Kai escaped he wouldn't become the new leader of the coven. * In Fade Into You, Jo reveals that she knew Bonnie's Grams, Shelia Bennett, and that she's the one who helped her father trap Kai in a 1994 purgatory universe. * Jo's father Joshua tells Damon that he's proud of her just before he tries to kill her to prevent Kai from merging with her and becoming the new leader of the Gemini Coven. * She regained her magic in ''Christmas Through Your Eyes''. *She makes a new daylight ring for Elena after her original ring was melted by her brother Kai in'' Woke Up With a Monster. *She has doubts about her magic when she fails to bring a dead plant back to life, however Elena tells her she didn't burst into flames walking across campus to the Whitmore Hospital with her new daylight ring that Jo made for her. Quotes :Jo (to Alaric) : ''"I don't eat red meat. I look at blood all day. (beat) Because I work at the medical center. Not because I'm a serial killer or anything. I'm Jo." :Alaric: "I teach occult studies here." : Jo (to Alaric) : "I didn't know that was an actual thing." :Jo (to Alaric) : "A germaphobe. So, you're like the vegetarian of cool people." :- I'll Remember :Jo (to Alaric) : "Oh, yeah. You mean, the ones we reserve for professional athletes and starving children in third-world countries? Yeah. I think we'll start with a full workup...Physical, blood, toxicology..." :Jo (to Alaric) : "Okay, one more piece of professional advice: when a successful, sexy, only moderately insecure doctor is flirting with you? Give her your undivided attention." :- Black Hole Sun :Jo (to Alaric) : "Oh, Professor Bourbon. Perfect timing." :Jo (to Alaric) : "Everything I see there is natural. Gross, but natural. Zombies, ghosts, the undead... not cool." :Jo (to Tyler) : "Just try and keep him comfortable... Won't be long now." :Jo (to Alaric) : "I think you're great. You're brave, funny, not to mention maybe the most attractive man I've ever seen, and I feel completely comfortable telling you this because I'm old enough to know what I want. And call me crazy, but I think I was meant to know you." :Jo (to Alaric) : "This is the part where you say something, or kiss me, or run for the hills." :Jo (to Alaric) : "You're right, tonight was a literal disaster, and you're definitely an alcoholic...But you're far from boring, Ric." :- The World Has Turned and Left Me Here Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Parker Family Category:Featured Articles